


Sweet Lies

by xiuweety_mint



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accident, ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, ghost!chanyeol, hurt!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuweety_mint/pseuds/xiuweety_mint
Summary: "You lied... Why?""Because sometimes lies are better than truth."Because sometimes, truth hurts more than lies.





	Sweet Lies

**Author's Note:**

> dayuum! this is sad. i know! im sorry. and i dont know why i love death!Chanyeol. lol. hope you like it <3<3

Everything becomes a chaos. Doctors are running here and there, and nurses are busy running after them. Kyungsoo comes bursting in, looking around and running the hall with quick and swift speed. No one dares to ask him a question, or the reason for a celebrity to run in the hospital with tears and looking so terrible.

Only one word is in Kyungsoo's mind.

"Manager!" He yells as he sees his manager and members standing outside of an ICU.

"Kyungsoo." Junmyeon is quick to stand and embraces the man in his arms. "Calm down, Kyungsoo. Calm down."

"Where is he?" Kyungsoo asks, crying madly. "I want to see him!"

"Kyungsoo..."

"I WANT TO SEE HIM!" His scream grabs most attention of the people passing by.

The outside of the hospital becomes a big chaos.

"Kyungsoo, please calm down." Junmyeon shushes the man gently as they slide down onto the floor.

Others are shedding a nearby behind. They all look the worst.

Hell! The news is out not even minutes ago!

"Let me see him!" Kyungsoo screams again.

Park Chanyeol, a member of a famous kpop boy band EXO, was found in a car accident. A truck ran over him in his car. The Company did not let out any news of him dead or alive.

👻

"Kyungsoo." Minseok calls out in the dark room.

There's a faint sniff coming from, where Minseok is sure in, the farthest corner of the room. He heads there, where the called out man is supposed to be.

"Kyungsoo." Minseok calls out again and with a gentle move he envelopes the crouched man in an embrace. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay."

The sniff gets louder and Minseok feels his fore shirt getting wet as Kyungsoo sheds more tears. "Kyungsoo... It hurts everyone. We all miss him. But, Kyungsoo, this is not the best way to let him go. I am sure if he is here with us, he won't like to see you like this."

"NO!" Kyungsoo screams, "He Is Here! He is not DEAD!... Chanyeol is not dead." Kyungsoo grips on Minseok's arms with his trembling hands. "Chanyeol is not dead." He whispers on and on.

"Kyungsoo... Oh, my poor boy." Are the only words that Minseok can choke out.

👻

"Kyungsoo," Junmyeon chokes out, "Is in a bad state. We all know... So, this evening, I went to see manager-nim and other staff. They agreed to give him some alone time until he get better."

"Will he be okay alone, though?" Baekhyun asks, all worries in his eyes.

"He needs alone time. A private house is bought for him at the end of Korea. No one would find him there. It's a small village with a beach just behind the house. He'd be okay there." Junmyeon announces, it is all shown that he has a hard time saying it.

"What if he attempts to kill himself?"

The question hangs in the air without any answer.

👻

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo croaks out.

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol smiles to the smaller man and opens his arms in an invitation for the latter to hug him.

Kyungsoo immediately drops all the stuffs in his hands and runs towards the man that he has been missing for days and let himself be warm up in the long limps of Chanyeol.

"They say you are dead." Kyungsoo cries out. This time, it's the tears of happiness, different from those of few days ago.

"Well, here I am." Chanyeol says as he tightens his arms around the smaller man.

"I know you are not dead. Those doctors, they don't know anything about life. I know you'd be alive somewhere. I know." Kyungsoo whispers as he slowly falls into slumber.

They say, you will be at peace inside the arms of your love ones. Kyungsoo doesn't sleep for days, and now, here he is, sleeping so peacefully in the arms of Chanyeol.

👻

Kyungsoo wakes up on a bed, he looks around and soon realises that he is not in the dorm anymore. He is in the house where he is supposed to learn to be at peace. Then he remembers, he is here with Chanyeol just before he fell asleep. Where is Chanyeol now?

Afraid that the man has left him, again, Kyungsoo quickly makes his way out of the bedroom, to get hit by a smell of his favourite seaweed soup lingering around the air, filing up the entire living room.

"Chanyeol?" He calls out.

Kyungsoo will never feel so happy even in a slightest than to see Chanyeol stucks his head out from the kitchen. He smiles at Kyungsoo warmly and waves him to join him, which Kyungsoo does right away.

"You look thinner, love." Chanyeol states. "So, I make the only recipe I know."

"I love it."

"Come, sit down. Your husband will serve you. You cry too much that you look completely messed up." Chanyeol pulls out one of the chairs for Kyungsoo. "What do you say we take a shower together after dinner?"

Kyungsoo smiles for the first time in the past days. "I say it'll feel awesome."

👻

"Chanyeol is dead."

"NO! CHANYEOL IS NOT DEAD!"

"HE PROMISED ME FOREVER! HE CAN NOT DIE! THOSE ARE FAKE. FAKE!"

Chanyeol is not dead, he is alive somewhere.

👻

"Kyungsoo, hurry up!"

"Yah, Park Chanyeol! Not everyone is as long limps as you are!" Kyungsoo shouts back as he chases after Chanyeol, trying his best to reach the man.

"You should work your little plump legs on something other than bed too, ya know?" Chanyeol teases, halting his steps.

With Chanyeol stopping on his track, Kyungsoo can quickly reaches the man. "You shut your mouth and quickly give me a piggy back ride. I am exhausted from all those running!"

Chanyeol laughs out loudly. He looks so beautiful with the setting sun gleaming at him and his white teeth shining brightly. Kyungsoo wonders... This man doesn't look like any near of those dead bodies. Everyone is such a fool to believe that Chanyeol is dead.

Chanyeol is alive somewhere else.

👻

"Any news from Kyungsoo?" Junmyeon asks, looking everyone around the table.

"No." Sehun quietly whispers. "I am afraid he'll harm himself."

"He won't." Minseok quickly calm the maknae down. "The Kyungsoo I know won't do something as lowly as that."

"Shouldn't we at least give him a visit. I miss him." Baekhyun suggests.

👻

"Hey, guys!" Kyungsoo chimes happily to the members when he opens the door. Too happy than necessary, making others wince.

"You okay?" Minseok asks, stepping in the house after Kyungsoo.

"More than ever."

"Have you ever thought about coming back?" Jongdae questions, no one blame him for that. Everyone is waiting for their lovely friend to come back to Seoul.

"I don't know. But, we're happy here, you know." Kyungsoo answers, putting away gifts that the members have brought with them.

"We?"

"Oh, yes. Chanyeol and I." Kyungsoo says nonchalantly, "I forgot to tell him that you were coming, so in the early morning he went to the super market to buy necessaries and left me a note."

"But--" Jongin starts, but gets cut off by Junmyeon.

"So... when will he come back?"

"I don't know." Kyungsoo shrugs. "The super market is very far away from here, according to him. I don't really know how far it is though. I never get out, you know. Except for the beach which is right behind our house."

Everyone notes how Kyungsoo says 'we' instead of 'I' or 'this' when he mentions the owner of the house.

"Then why don't we check it out, since we're already here?" Minseok suggests as he stands up from his seat.

👻

They stay till dinner, and Chanyeol is not still home. It becomes dark, and Kyungsoo tries to pursue them to stay overnight. But, Junmyeon stands on his words that it is best for them to go home at night to attract less attention.

So, eventually, Kyungsoo let them go.

Chanyeol is not still there even when they get in the van and ride off.

"The only super market from the house is like only minutes walk, right?" Sehun says, looking down at his hands on his laps.

"Shush, Sehun. Don't say anything about this." Junmyeon quickly hush the youngest.

👻

Kyungsoo is humming to himself while rubbing the plates. It has been a month since he is living here in the house with Chanyeol. He doesn't know anything about the outside world as he uses his phone only for texting other members occasionally.

He doesn't really care about the news, anyway.

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo calls out, but silence greets him.

Strange. As he remembers, Chanyeol says he will be resting on the couch for a while as his aching back attacks him again.

"Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo tries again, but this time silence greets him again. Out of fear that Chanyeol might leave him, Kyungsoo quickly wash his hands and runs out of the kitchen.

The sitting room is empty. The couch is very much empty as well and it doesn't even look like someone rest on it, in a slightest way.

Kyungsoo quickly runs into the bedroom to find it empty as well. Then, he looks every corner, every space he can find in the house but only to find them empty.

The house is empty. And there's no trail of Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo falls on his knees. Where is Chanyeol? Is Chanyeol leaving him again? Chanyeol...

The main door gets throw open, and Kyungsoo hears footsteps pacing heavily around the floor. Then it stops, just beside where he is kneeling.

"Kyungsoo," The voice belongs to Junmyeon, but Kyungsoo has no strength to look up. Or he simply doesn't want to look at him. "Kyungsoo, get your shit together." Junmyeon's voice is a little too harsh for Kyungsoo's liking. "Chanyeol was gone! He's not here with us anymore!"

"NO! HYUNG! STOP! CHANYEOL IS NOT--"

"HE IS!" Junmyeon shots back, more louder than Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol is fucking dead! Kyungsoo, you know you need to face the reality in the end anyway! You can't pretend the rest of your life!"

This time, Kyungsoo doesn't yell back but he does cry louder.

👻

Chanyeol sneaks up behind Kyungsoo and he knows his presence doesn't go unnoticed as Kyungsoo tenses up a little. But, Chanyeol dares not to touch the smaller man in anyway, even a simple touch on the shoulder.

Kyungsoo slowly turns around, he doesn't need to stare at the stone anyway. It hurts his heart. He has read the words written on it over and over again for the past two hours.

Kyungsoo's eyes stare at the once used to be brown and lively eyes, which are now staring back at him with liveless and dull colour. His heart pinches at the sight. Chanyeol becomes so pale now, his warm and lovely skin becomes so pale, not only pale but a white pale kind of pale. Chanyeol look so... deadly.

"You lied..." Kyungsoo whispers. "Why?" He croakes.

Chanyeol looks at him deep in the eyes, and Kyungsoo swears if a dead soul can cry, Chanyeol will be crying right now. "Because, sometimes lies are better than truths."

"You could have told me." Kyungsoo brags.

"And let you hurt? No, I couldn't." Chanyeol chuckle dryly at the thought of Kyungsoo crying because of him.

"I am still hurt in the end."

"At least the end comes a little later."

"Chanyeol..."

"Kyungsoo, I love you."

"Kiss me." Kyungsoo demands, stepping closer to Chanyeol.

"You know I--"

"Kiss me."

Then, Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo almost cry as the cold lips touches his, as his hands touches the cold cheeks, as the cold hands hold on his waist. At last, he cries as he feels the feeling of Chanyeol's cold lips pressing against his slowly fading away.

When Kyungsoo opens his eyes, he is alone in the graveyard. Behind him is stood a tombstone, written on it is the name Park Chanyeol, decorated with loads of bouquet from fans and family.

Kyungsoo rubs away his tears, as he walks away from the tombstone, doesn't even spare any glance towards the tombstone anymore.

Chanyeol is alive somewhere.

And that somewhere is Kyungsoo's heart.

[THE END]

**Author's Note:**

> did you cry, tho?  
i mean, im not really good i know. but i just thought, maybe, you cried (?)


End file.
